When a strange girl takes the spotlight
by Lena Bella Cullen xx
Summary: Isabella was the best on her gymnastics team along with her best frind Jessica. But will a strange new girl, who's never done the sport, outshine them? And will her life become hers?
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy!" Jessica exclaims as I walk into the gym.

"Jess. I see you everyday, why do you today decide to shout my name across the gym?" I laugh as I walk towards her and to put my bag into my locker.

"I don't know. I just felt like screaming, and you were the first gymnast to walk into the gym," I laugh, she smiles. Jessica is my best friend, she is so crazy, like myself. We do gymnastics together, we have our own little competitions at the gym. When we are actually competing it's insane. I put my bag down by my locker and strip down to my leotard and spandex. Jessie and I walk over and lay on the tumble track, waiting for more people to come.

We lay there for thirty minutes, just staring at the ceiling. No one comes into the gym, that's when our coach, Elizabeth, comes in to tell us to start warm-up. We reluctantly drag ourselves to the floor and start running. Jessie and I sprinting trying to pass each other, only staying the same pace.

As we finish our last lap a girl waltzes into the lobby. Beth walks over and talks to her, she's around Jessie's and I's age. She is very pale, very short and has the shortest hair I've ever seen on a girl.

Jess and I go to the middle of the floor and start our stretches. We stare out at the girl talking to our coach. Everytime we think she is looking back at us we look away. As we finish our stretches Beth comes over with the girl.

"Girls, this is Alice. She is going to work out with you guys today. Be nice," she says. She walks into her office leaving us with Alice.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. "I'm Isabella. You can call me Izzy or Bella," I add.

"I'm Jessica," Jessie says, smiling at her.

"So, Alice. Where did you move from?" I ask, honestly curious.

"I moved her from Forks, Washington," she says.

"Well, glad you came here. It's going to be interesting," I laugh. Jess laughs with me, knowing she is probably going to be scarred for life. Just from meeting us.

"You should probably run a few laps around the floor, we've already warmed up and everything," Jessie says. Alice nods and starts jogging around the floor.

"FASTER!" Jessie and I scream at the same time, laughing. Alice speeds up, faster than Jess and I ran, impressive.

"Okay, if you feel warmed up you can come and stretch" I say. She comes to the middle where we stand and starts stretching. We sit down next to her and start talking up a storm.

"So, Alice," Jessie says. "What did you do before you came here?" Jessie asks.

"I didn't really do much. I just sat at home, bored as ever. When I moved here I decided I wanted to try something," she says to Jess.

"Well, I hope gymnastics will work for you. This sport doesn't like lazy people. I hope you're ready for it," I say, a smile on my face. I hope she doesn't turn into one of those people who never tries. They bug me a lot.

"Oh, I'm ready. More ready than anyone," she smiles. A little too cocky for my taste. I smile at her and we stand up.

"Beth!" I yell, she pokes her head out of her office door. "We're ready to start practice," I say.

"Be there in a second. Start working on dance and tumbling. We're going to floor," she says. Jess and I walk over to our lockers and grab our water bottles. Alice follows behind us and stands next to us awkwardly.

"Do you want a water bottle?" I ask her, she doesn't look tired but I offer anyways.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Well, let's go to floor. Wanna start with tumbling first, Jess?" I ask Jessie as we walk over to the floor.

"Sure," She smiles, she can't wait to show off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess and I get into the corner, Alice right behind us. Jessie goes first and starts with our basic roundoff back handspring back tuck. I do the same, trying to make it look better than hers.

"What do I do?" Alice asks. Jess and I shrug.

"Try a cartwheel," I say, shrugging. Alice lunges and does a perfect one.

"Okay, try and roundoff. I can show you how to do one," Jess offers.

"I think I got this," Alice says. She does a little run and does and perfect roundoff.

"Damn," I mutter under my breath. Jessie takes her turn again. She does her layout instead of a back tuck this time, I do the same.

"Try a roundoff back handspring. I'll spot you," I say. I walk to the middle of the floor and watch Alice run towards me with grace and power. She does her roundoff with a back handspring perfectly. With no help what-so-ever from me.

"That was really good," I say, walking back to the corner with her. "Are you sure you've never done this sport before?" I ask, dumbfounded at how amazing she is.

"I'm sure," she laughs, sounding like bells. I take my turn on my floor. I walk back to the corner and stand next to Jess. We watch as Alice takes her turn. With extreme grace and power she does what we have been doing, a roundoff back handspring back tuck. A skill that took both Jessie and I almost a whole year to get. We stare in amazement at her. She raises one eyebrow at us.

"Um, are you okay?" she asks. Waving her hand in our faces. I snap out of my trance and push Jess.

"Your turn," I say, she does her skill and lands short, skidding forward on the floor, getting carpet burn. I run over to her.

"Are you okay Jessie?" I ask, frantic and worried. She moans in pain. I flip her over and see she only has floor burn on her arms and chin.

"Beth!" I call out. She pokes her head out and then runs over to us.

"Jess? What happened?" she asks.

"I didn't land right," she moans.

"It's okay. Only a little floor burn just walk it off. I'm sure you'll be fine," Beth says, helping me pick Jessie up off the floor. I look down onto the floor.

"Gross, blood," I say, crinkling my nose.

"Aww man, I'll clean it up. Go walk with Jess," Beth says, walking back to get some cleaning supplies. When I turn around to take Jess over to the lockers I notice Alice is stiff and holding her nose.

"Alice are you okay?" I ask. "I don't like blood either but it's not that bad," I say, crinkling my nose at the thought of blood. Alice stays with her hand at her nose. She backs away from Jessie and I.

What's her problem? A little blood never hurt anyone. I keep walking with Jess at my side and get some stuff to clean her up. I look at Alice from across the gym, her hand still over her nose. There is something wrong with that girl. I'm going to find out what's wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk home, my dad forgot to pick me up once again. Charlie forgets to pick me up a lot, too much a lot. I've gotten quite used to walking home by now though. Today was just weird, so walking actually feels great right now. The new girl, what is she. Normal people don't run away from a bleeding girl. It's only blood, it's not going to kill her. I hate the smell of blood, but she's my best friend. I can't just leave her on her own 'cause she got hurt. I shake my head, Alice is normal, she just has an extreme phobia of blood or something. We all have a fear of something, apparently blood is her's.

I'm about half way home, I've been walking for thirty minutes. As I'm walking I sense someone behind me, I turn around to find a car following me. I go the side of the road and let them pass. But they don't pass me, they come up beside me.

"You shouldn't be walking out in the dark all alone," a man, with an amazing voice says from the dark car. "I can take you home if you want me to," he offers.

"I'm fine," I say, quietly.

"Get in the car," he says, cutting off the engine. I keep walking, faster than before. Faster than any normal person the man grabs me by the shoulders and picks me up, taking me to his car. His hands are ice cold, making me shiver. He quickly takes me to his car. He swiftly puts me inside and buckles me. Closing the door he heads to the driver's side. He starts the engine and starts driving, too fast.

"SLOW DOWN!" I shriek. "You're going to make us wreck!" I say, putting my hands over my eyes, not wanting to see the blurring shapes outside the car. The man chuckles, while I sit there with my hands over my eyes.

The car comes to a sudden stop. I jerk forward, the seatbelt keeping me in place, but knocking the breath out of me.

"Damn it. Are you trying to commit murder?" I say, my breathing accelerated. I look up to see that we are in front of my house.

"How the hell. . ." I mutter, I unhook the seatbelt and jump out the car as fast as I can. I run into my house and don't look back, slamming the door behind me as I run into the house. I slide down onto the floor against the door. I look over into the living room to see Charlie on the couch asleep. Well, at least he has a good excuse for not picking me up.

I stand up and walk towards the stairs, on my way up I trip and fall back down the stairs. I lay at the bottom of the stairs staring at the ceiling. I pick myself back up and slowly climb the stairs. I go to my room and grab some toiletries and take a shower, letting the warm water wipe away all the day's oddities.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

I sit on the couch as Edward pulls into the driveway. I wonder what he was out for. He is usually on his piano or in his room.

"Hey Edward," I say to him as he walks in the door.

"Hey Alice," he says, a huge grin on his face. What made him in sucha great mood?

"Why do you look so happy?" I ask, raising one eyebrow at his unnatural emotion of happy.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he says. "So, how was your day of trying a sport without looking like it is extremely easy?" he asks, slightly laughing.

"Well, a girl got hurt. I had to stand all the way across the gym from the two girls that were there. I'm sure they were wondering why I was standing so far away from them," I say.

"I'm going to come watch tomorrow. I want to watch you fail at looking normal," he says, laughing. I roll my eyes, I can look normal if I want to. It's not that hard, I mean come on, just cause I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't act human.

"Just wait till tomorrow, I'll look normal and I'll be laughing at you the whole way home for not believing in me," I say, a smile on my lips, followed by my version of an evil laugh.

"Alice, I know you. You aren't _that_ great at acting normal," he says.

"I can act better than you," I say, sticking out my tongue, I get up off the couch and walk to my room.

I lay down on the unneeded bed and stare at the ceiling, waiting for tomorrow to come.

Bella POV

I grab my headphones off my desk and plug them into my IPod. I skip to one of my favorite songs and blast it in my ears until the world around me seems distant, far away from everything.

I think about the life I no longer have; a loving mother to share every trouble, a sister to love yet hate, they are gone. Far away from earth, where they are, I don't know. I hope to find out one day.

I remember the day, I was at gymnastics, just like any normal day. I was on floor, concentrating hard on my floor routine. Going into my tumbling pass someone in the gym started screaming, scaring the hell out of me. I fell onto my back, knocking the breath out of me. I lay there for a couple of seconds before the thought of moving even hit me. I moved my head to the side, looking over to see a car, my mother's car, had ran into the building. I screamed at the sight, I got up as fast as my aching body allowed. I ran over to my mother's car, her and my sister inside, they were dead. I passed out, seeing the sight of them dead had thrown me into shock.

I woke up with my coach and teammates surrounding and fanning me.

"Where's Momma and Hailee," I croaked at them. They all looked at each other, not saying a word. I knew they were dead, I just wanted to know if it had actually all been a horrible nightmare. It was a horrible nightmare alright, but the nightmare was all real. We all sat there in silence, I picked myself up off the floor and sat up dizzily. I sat there for what was probably hours before I fell asleep right there in the gym.


End file.
